


Surprise!

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Gavin wanted Burnie to be more spontaneous. He was willing to help achieve that goal.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

When he’d said he wanted Burnie to be more spontaneous, he’d left out the fact that he intended to help with the older man’s resolution. There were few things as unplannable as a quickie in the office, especially when only one person participating knew it was going to happen. At least he was lucky enough that this time Burnie  _had_  an office, a room with a door that shut and sort of sound-proofed the space from the rest of the building.

Gavin sat under the desk, his legs crossed, pushing himself back with his back flat against the dark wood. He waited there for a few minutes before Burnie sat down. Gavin bit his lip and reached up putting his hand on his thigh. It was then that he heard a voice, definitely not Burnie, speak up.

“So I think that our best bet with it is to…” Gavin froze at the words, sending a glance upwards, catching the eye of the man in the chair. His hand was still on Burnie’s thigh, inching towards the zipper of his jeans.

Abruptly, the curly-haired man rolled his chair in, spreading his knees to prevent himself from breaking Gavin’s nose or something equally unpleasant. Understanding what was going on, Gavin leaned forward, slowly undoing Burnie’s button and zipper, pressing a kiss to the front of his boxers.

 _I’m committed!_  He thought with a barely-suppressed snicker, running his tongue slowly over the fabric. He could hear voices above him, hear Burnie’s fingers tapping on the desk just over his head. He rested his cheek against the older man’s denim-covered thigh, carefully freeing his length from the confines of his boxers, stroking him slowly.

“Yeah, I really think that’s the way to—to go about it.” Burnie said above him, voice catching slightly when Gavin leaned forward and licked the head of his cock. The Brit grinned, wrapping his fingers around Burnie’s length and taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. He ground the heel of his other hand into the front of his own jeans, barely holding down a whimper when Burnie’s hips jerked forward.

“Alright, well, I’ll look into it and let you know.” Whoever else was in the office spoke up and Gavin glanced upwards, seeing Burnie’s hand clenched on the edge of the desk. “See ya later, Burnie.”

“Mind shutting my door on the way out? I’ve gotta make a call.” The company founder noted. A second later his hand was under the desk, fingers threading into Gavin’s hair, guiding his head to bob. The door latched with a click and Burnie’s head tilted back, a moan passing his lips. He rolled the chair back, drawing the younger man halfway out from under the desk.

Gavin closed his eyes, moaning around the cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. He kept his hand around what he couldn’t take in his mouth, stroking and squeezing. Fingers ran through his hair, quiet moans leaving Burnie, the sounds mingled deliciously with praises and threats. The older man lifted off the chair slightly, forcing his jeans and boxers down his thighs, before pressing the Brit’s head down slowly. When Gavin gagged he let go, letting him pull back and gasp in air.

Thin fingers stroked his length, red lips parted and waiting, wet with saliva and pre-cum. Burnie shook his head, slowly guiding Gavin’s mouth onto his length again. “You fuckin’ started it…” He mumbled, interrupting himself with a moan, “you’re gonna finish it. Swallow it.”

Green eyes widened, rolling up to him with a look that was almost pleading, though its effectiveness was greatly diminished by the lust clouding Gavin’s gaze. He ground into his own hand, moaning and letting himself be pushed down again, swallowing around Burnie’s length once, twice, starting to gag.

Liquid rushed down his throat as Burnie moaned and pulled back, Gavin swallowing around it, feeling more fill his mouth—salty, he could at least recognize that taste—before he was pulled upwards by the front of his shirt. The older man met his lips, tongue pressing into his mouth, licking up what hadn’t been swallowed. With effort, Gavin finally pulled himself away, spinning around and bracing himself on the desk, bending over the trash can. He retched twice, spat into the plastic bin, and stood there breathing heavily.

“Bloody hell, Bu—“ The Brit cut himself off, moaning as Burnie’s hand settled between his legs, pressing against his hard cock through his jeans. He rocked his hips into the touch, aware of the weight of the older man against his back, Burnie bent over him, whispering in his ear.

“Gonna make you cum in your jeans, Gav, give you what you deserve for trying to surprise me like that. C’mon, don’t try to tell me it doesn’t make you hard as fuck to have my cock halfway down your throat. Even if you’re gagging and can’t breathe, you fuckin’ love it because it’s me, it’s me dominating you and controlling you and tell you that you better cum in your pants right fucking  _now_ , Gavin.”

The pressure against him increased, the words rattling around in his head as he stood over the trash can, heaving in air. Gavin’s whole body shook, his eyes squeezing shut as he clenched onto the desk, toes curling in his shoes. He came in his pants, just like Burnie told him to, feeling the fabric of his briefs grow wet, hot, and sticky. The older man spun him around after a moment, kissing him again, still keeping a hand between his legs. Burnie lifted him with almost no effort, setting him on the desk and spreading his knees, standing between them. He fixed his own jeans, letting Gavin lean against him and finally get his breath back, one hand slowly rubbing his back.

“The next time you’re going to surprise me with a blowjob, you better make sure I’m the only one in my office.” Burnie said finally, pushing the younger man back and looking him up and down. “But, that was pretty hot, so definitely do it again sometime.”

Gavin smirked, wiping a hand against his mouth before leaning up and kissing Burnie slowly. “Being more spontaneous is good for you, Burns.” He whispered, pushing the older man away and hopping off the desk. “I’m gonna go try to change my trousers before someone notices the cumstain now.”

Settling into his chair and leaning back, Burnie closed his eyes. He’d let Gavin figure out on his own that the curtain hadn’t been pulled and everyone on the second floor had probably seen them.


End file.
